Anything For You
by Nadonaka
Summary: NO Quirk AU: In which, the great Bakugou Katsuki falls in love with the school's idol, Uraraka Ochako. Unfortunately for him Uraraka hates Bakugou's guts. As for Midoriya Izuku, the school's nerd, doesn't have any other choice but to help out his childhood friend. Full Summary inside. KatsuDeku.
1. Prologue

**Title: Anything for You**

 **Pairing: KatsuDeku**

 **Ratings: T**

 **Summary:**

 **AU: In which, the great and perfect Bakugou Katsuki falls in love with the school's idol, Uraraka Ochako. There's nothing wrong with this setting. The only problem is that, Uraraka hates Bakugou from the bottom of her heart, because he bullies her best friend, Midoriya. As for Midoriya Izuku, the school's nerd, loves and cherish his childhood friend, Bakugou. So with that, he doesn't have any other choice but to help out the one he likes to end up together with his best friend.**

 **Warnings:**

 **NO Quirks = NOT a hero**

 **I guess, they will be slight OOC but I'll try my best to let them stay in character.**

 **Love triangle?**

 **YAOI! This is a KatsuDeku after all.**

 **STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

"I FUCKING LIKE YOU!" The great and perfect Bakugou Katsuki mustered up the courage to confess, as cliché as it is, behind the main building of Yuuei Academy.

His cheeks was tinted red complimenting his crimson eyes as the cherry blossom petals dance around in the surrounding area at it descended down on the ground. But of course, the usual scowl is present in the ash blonde's handsome features.

Bakugou Katsuki is perfect and one to be feared. Even though his heated stares glares daggers that could murder anyone at the sight he is still one of the popular guys in the academy. Its not just because of his looks, he is also famous because he is athletic, smart, and talented.

He wouldn't be in a prestigious school of elites called Yuuei Academy if he wasn't awesome.

Every girl would squeal in delight if the so called the great Bakugou Katsuki would even give them a spare of a glance. The guys admired him and follow him around.

What more if he would go and confess his undying love towards them? They would die.

Its just that, he wasn't expecting this.

The bubbly girl with an angel face scrunched up her nose in disgust. Uraraka Ochako is one of the nicest and kindest girl in the academy. She's friendly, beautiful, and charming. One of the idols that dominate the males hearts. Though average in academics, she possessed great skills in any martial arts.

But.

"NO!" a straight and irritated answer from the brunette to the great Bakugou before she turns around and walked away.

Katsuki stand dumbfounded and frozen as he stared mouth agape at the spot where the brunette was earlier. His usual scowl was replaced with utter disbelief.

No ONE. Not even his nagging old hag, has been that rude to the great Bakugou Katsuki. What more is that, he couldn't believe that he already got an answer without even having the chance to ask her out.

Clenching his fist tight, grinding his teeth together as it clack. He gave his infamous murderous glare at the spot where the bubbly girl was earlier.

"I would've fucking punch that fucking pretty face of hers if I weren't serious." He snarled dangerously.

'What the fuck did I do that I got that kind of response?' he mentally groaned. So in other words, first love fucking sucks. GO TO HELL!

He is furious, yes, but he still likes the girl no matter what.

Uraraka Ochako hangs out with three extras. Glasses, Half n' Half, and Deku.

'Glasses is out of question. That guy is plain annoying.' He thought then narrowed his eyes 'and I can't stand Half n' Half's fucking presence. Deku is..'

He should lower his pride for now, for the sake of information.

That woman better be grateful.

* * *

Midoriya Izuku is what you would call normal, nerdy, and useless. Not totally though. He is considered as a genius in terms of studies. He top every subject except P.E. and he is the president of the student council. He don't know what was the reason but it seems that the student body likes him a lot even though he is weak and clumsy. They would give him snacks and a pat in the head. He never gave it to mind but he was grateful at their kindness.

He had a secret though. A secret since childhood days.

He had admired his childhood friend ever since and this admiration somehow turns to crush and right now it became love.

He never got the courage to do something about it. He would definitely die. He can tell.

Kacchan is obviously straight. He would be rejected without a second thought.

And of course, Kacchan would just despise him much more.

But right now, what he need to do is to breath.

He has a great mind, yes, having perfect analytical skills and strategies. He is considered as a genius. He was admitted in an elite and prestigious school called Yuuei academy with top grades.

But really he needed to breath.

"Co-come again?" inhaling a deep breath, Izuku stares in disbelief at his explosive and hot headed childhood friend who's standing in front of him with his hands buried in his pants pockets.

He was kind of excited when Kacchan called him at the famous spot for confessions earlier but right now he regretted it.

The ash blonde scowled furiously and narrowed his eyes to a glare "Don't make me fucking repeat myself you damn nerd." He snarled raising his chin up in intimidation. "I told you that I fucking.." he trailed off and growled. "..wanted to know why she hates me!"

"You mean?" Izuku hesitated. This must be God's way of telling him to give up.

"Uraraka Ochako. Shit! I fucking like her so much!"

He must be serious. With the way he said her name in adoration and for him to confront him, who he hated, for information. He must be dead serious.

Uraraka-san is kind and beautiful so of course even Kacchan would like her but Uraraka-san, one of his best friends, who he knows despises Kacchan to his innermost core.

"Well?" Katsuki gritted out impatiently. He hated silence more than anything.

Izuku fidgets making Katsuki annoyed further.

"Talk you shitty nerd!" he sneered.

"Well, Kacchan, t-that is.." he trailed off while looking at his intertwined hands. How would he say this without mentioning something that wouldn't further annoy Kacchan.

"Speak properly Deku!" Izuku is already used to Katsuki's attitude and insults. So he isn't the least bit intimidated. His gaze lingered on the ground as he frowns.

"You see.. Uraraka-san knows."

"Huh?" Katsuki raises a confused eyebrow.

Izuku shyly gave Katsuki a glance before looking down once again.

"She knows that we are childhood friends and she knows that you have bullied me before."

"What the fu-!"

"It was because she asked me why that even if we are from the same middle school, you hardly gave me any recognition." Izuku quickly explains and mentally prayed to God for his safety. He just interrupted a furious Kacchan after all.

"AND YOU TOLD HER YOU FUCKER?" Katsuki exploded in rage.

Izuku squeezes his eyes shut and brace himself from any pain.

Katsuki stomp his right foot in rage. He has this urge to grab a fistful of his hair and pull it off. But decided not to.

After growling, snarling, and punching the wall until his fist bleed. He heave a sighed of frustration then breath out to calm down.

"How.." he then muttered, his fringe shadowed his eyes as he glared at the trembling Deku in front of him.

Izuku peek a glance with an eye when he wasn't punched.

If the reason why he is hated was because he bullied Deku before then this situation will worsen if he beat the crap outta Deku. So for now, NO violence, BE patient, and BE a good boy.

"How can I make her stop fucking hate me?" Katsuki inquired while looking away.

Izuku blinks and tilts his head innocently.

"TALK or I'll kill you!"

"W-why not befriend me?" Izuku quickly answer in defense while shrieking.

This made Katsuki frown. His expression calm and solemn. An un-Katsuki like expression. He contemplates whether to accept the offer but being friend with Deku? He must be out of his mind.

But if he befriends Deku then there might be possibilities in which he can interact with the brunette.

His lips tugged upwards in a villainous smirk making Izuku wince at what he is thinking.

"I can also tell her that we became friends again. Maybe she'll become less hostile then you can become friends and.."

"Shut the fuck up and listen.."

Izuku blinks for the umpteenth time.

"You have to take responsibilities, you damn nerd!" Katsuki stated firmly.

"Responsibility?"

"That's right. You are the reason why she hates me then you would be the solution to make her likes me."

Izuku hates his life.

Liking someone who he knows wouldn't like him back is like a bullet straight to the head.

He knows what Kacchan wants.

His stomach twisted painfully making him wants to run away and cry his hearts out.

He knows what kind of responsibility Kacchan wants. But is he really confident? He doesn't have any confidence at all.

He likes Kacchan. Longer than how Kacchan likes Uraraka-san.

"If you were able to help me go out with her then.." Katsuki's smirk impossibly got wider as he stared down at the smaller boy. "..I can possibly forgive and befriend you for real. Isn't that what you want?"

Really. He is digging his own grave. But if Kacchan and Uraraka-san will be together then he might be able to give up. Kacchan is somewhat serious so he doesn't have to worry about Kacchan hurting Uraraka-san and also if they would end up together then that would mean that Kacchan and him would be able to be friends once again. It was like killing two birds with one stone.

But he is sure that he would regret this. Ahh who is he kidding? This is a chance in a lifetime. If he would regret it anyway then he would do it whole heartedly.

With a dazzling smile that even the great Bakugou Katsuki got stunned, his lips uttered the word that he would regret later.

"Okay."

'Anything for you.'

* * *

 **I wanted to let this out. I kind of wanted to write romance and I've been reading lots of doujins about stuff like this so yeah. Sorry about that. Tehee~**

 **Please inform me if you wanted this to continue through reviews.**

 **I would try to write the next chapter longer, I guess?**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**

 **-Nadonaka**


	2. Code MRFNM

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Code MRFNM

"So you are telling us that, you.." Uraraka points to the fidgeting Izuku then glared daggers at the innocently smiling Bakugou (which seems out of place. Izuku shivered) "..and this rotten guy here, are back to being friends again?" the brunette continued.

Izuku shyly smiled and silently nod his head.

"How did that happen all of a sudden? Is he threatening you?" Iida Tenya asked incredulously as he gestured some robotic chops in the air.

Todoroki Shoto just narrowed his heterochromatic eyes towards the ash blonde as he scoots further towards his green-haired friend. He is currently acting as a barricade in-between Katsuki and Izuku making sure that he can protect the smaller boy.

Katsuki twitched.

Suppressed. Tolerate. Be a good boy and smile.

It has been two weeks since the confession happened. It has also been two weeks since that day Katsuki had seek out relationship help from Izuku. They waited at least two weeks to let that incident died down until they decide to introduce Katsuki so they won't get suspicious.

Ochako's intuition (which relies on pure instinct) says that her cute and naive Izuku was being used by a dark demon lord. She knows it. She's sure of it. She won't let the evil clutch hurt her Izuku.

"I DON'T TRUST YOU!" She growled slamming a fist down on the wooden table leaving a dented and splintered woods in the place. "I don't know what you want, but if you hurt Izu-chan.." she trailed off dangerously as an ominous aura seeps out from the normally cheery girl. "..I'll murder you."

'What an oblivious and dense woman!' Katsuki mentally deadpanned as he suppressed the urge to face palm.

Izuku nervously laughed "Come on, Uraraka-san. You have known how I've wanted to be friends with Kacchan ever since forever." That wasn't a lie.

"But he's a demon lord!" Katsuki twitched.

Izuku gave her his infamous big puppy eyes with tears in the corner of his eyes. "Please?" then he tilted his head cutely for the finishing blow.

With the rushing blood rising up to spread in her cheeks. She blushed furiously at the moe sight. She had been having a hard time suppressing the red liquid coming out of her nose. Izuku's cuteness is way too deadly. She groaned in defeat and cover her nose to hide the evidence.

'SO YOU ARE THE FUCKING RIVAL!' Katsuki mentally scream.

"Thank you!" Izuku exclaimed sending the four of them at the lunch table a beaming smile.

'Ahh refreshing.' Shoto, Tenya, and Ochako thought at the same time spurting blushes making Katsuki sputtered in disbelief.

Seriously?

* * *

"Round face fucking likes you?" Katsuki asked incredulously.

He couldn't believe this. This wasn't in his calculation. If Uraraka likes Deku then this game had just risen up to the highest level. If it can be considered that way.

FUCK!

"Well of course, I'm her friend."

"Roman-fucking-tically!"

"NO WAY!" Izuku gasped, shocked at the sudden revelation.

"SHE'S OBVIOUSLY OBSESSED WITH YOU!" it must be why the woman hates Katsuki's guts too much.

"SHE DOESN'T. THAT'S BECAUSE WE ARE FRIENDS, THAT'S WHY SHE'S WORRIED." Izuku protested.

Crimson and emerald eyes glared at each other.

"If she's fucking obsessed with you then it'll be hard making her even notice me." Katsuki resisted the urge to roll his eyes the moment Izuku pouted. That won't work on him.

"We need a plan. Let's call it Plan A: Make Round Face notice me or in other words Code: MRFNM." He pinched Izuku's freckled cheeks in annoyance while thinking of various ways to make a certain brunette notice him.

The greenet wince and tried smacking the hands away from his face but failed.

Katsuki stop tormenting the smaller boy when he heard him snickering.

" WHAT THE FUCK IS SO FUNNY? HAH DEKU?" If looks could kill then Izuku would be dead right now.

But instead he persevered and tease Katsuki.

"It sounded like a 'Notice me, Senpai!'."

That earns him a stomped in his left foot. Well, he deserve that.

* * *

"Uraraka-san, do you have a minute?" Izuku approached Ochako's desk.

"What is it, Izu-chan?" the brunette beamed brightly.

"You see.." Izuku twirled his forefingers while fidgeting. "M-my mom asked me to do an errand." Lie. "I was wondering if you can sub for me later as todays monitor.." he trailed off and took a peek behind his fringe.

Yuuei Academy is one of the prestigious school of the country. One of the best for the best. But even though this is an academy for the elites, they still implement etiquettes and discipline to the students and cleaning is a must. There are still janitors and cleaning stuffs though.

"Of course! Anything for you Izu-chan!" Ochako said giggling without a second thought.

'Anything for me?' Izuku sweat dropped. Maybe Kacchan's deduction was right. Uraraka-san didn't even hesitate about it before agreeing.

* * *

The bell rang signaling the end of the class. Aizawa Shota grumbled something about 'sleep' while dragging his infamous bright yellow sleeping bag and left the classroom.

The students of class 1-A chatter with each other while the others hurriedly gather their stuffs to their respective bags.

"Then I'll get going." Izuku announced while smiling nervously. Slinging his bright yellow bagpack in his shoulder. This is the first time he'd lie against his friends. He is somehow feeling guilty. But this is for Uraraka-san and Kacchan's sake.

He is just glad that there are no meetings for the student council today so he'll go home immediately.

"Take care Izu-chan!" the brunette waved goodbye.

"See you tomorrow, Midoriya." Tenya added.

"Are you sure you don't need help Izuku?" Shoto asked worriedly.

"Please don't baby me Todoroki-kun. I can handle everything by myself." Izuku muttered while pouting. He ignored the 'I told you to call me Shoto' comment from his cool-headed friend.

He gave one last bright smile to the class before turning around towards the door. He caught a brief glance from Kacchan and exited.

'Good luck Kacchan!'

* * *

"I'm back!" Izuku greeted while closing the front door of their apartment.

"Izu-kun, Welcome back! You are quite early." Midoriya Inko cheerily replied from the kitchen. "What do you want for dinner?" She added and poke her head in the hallway.

"Katsudon." The other greenet replied while taking his red shoes off.

"Again?" Inko whined childishly making Izuku giggle.

"You asked for it."

"But you know what.." his mother trailed off making Izuku halt his steps to his room.

"What is it?" He blinks curiously at the sudden topic.

"I think I know why Katsudon is your favorite food."

"Eh?"

"Isn't it because Katsudon and Katsuki had the same pronunciation?"

"MOM!"

Sometimes he really can't distinguish what goes in his mother's head.

* * *

Bakugou Katsuki had never been the type to observed people. But the moment Midoriya 'Deku' Izuku left the classroom with a bright and dazzling smile, the whole class of class 1-A, which was full of idiots except for him, erupted in a squealing mess that made the great Bakugou Katsuki want to explode each and every one of them (Their lucky he can't do that).

Even the guys in the class have gone and blush like a high school girl from a shoujo manga (don't ask him why he knows about that) who saw some ikemen.

What the fuck is up with Deku, his classmates full of idiots, and adorableness?

He had a conclusion though;

There are no sane people in his class. Being talented and geniuses must have made them crazy.

But of course, the great Bakugou Katsuki is excluded.

"Well, gotta go Baku-dan!" Kirishima Eijirou slam his palm hard against an unsuspecting Katsuki's back.

The ash blonde resisted the urge to murder his classmate who goes by the name of shitty hair.

'Just be glad I'm lean and strong.' Katsuki smugly thought.

"Bye bye Baku-chan!" Ashido Mina ruffled his hair roughly. Katsuki's eye twitch in annoyance while Racoon face grinned widely at the friendly touch and run out.

His forced calm demeanor exploded when Kaminari Denki and Hanta Sero slap his head while giving themselves a high five. They shouted a bye "Baku-bro!" simultaneously afterwards.

'Those fucking self-proclaimed friends of his will someday die in this very same hands I had.' He thought with a murderous aura.

The others decided to back away from the fuming blonde who's teeth keeps on grinding furiously.

"You are the monitor with Izu-chan for today right?" that is except for a certain brunette.

Katsuki inwardly cheered though his face won't show it. His aura immediately retracted back the moment he laid his eyes on the angel who looks extremely bored at the moment.

"Yeah, I am." He muttered and stood up on his seat.

"Then let's get this started already." Uraraka grumbled then she turn towards their classmates and gather their attention. "You guys should go home now so we can finish early! I don't want to be in the same room with.." she scrunched her nose is disgust while pointing her thumb to a scowling Katsuki. "..this guy." she spits out harshly.

If Katsuki wasn't serious with her then he'd probably have murdered this woman a long time ago.

* * *

"So did something nice happen afterwards?" Izuku hesitantly inquired as he stole a glance at the seething Katsuki beside him.

They are currently sitting in the cherry blossom tree for lunch, where Katsuki confessed to Uraraka before. It seems that the great Bakugou took a liking to the spot and made it his hideout.

The famous confession spot changed the moment the whole student body saw the great Bakugou Katsuki got attached to the place. No one would dare disobey the great Bakugou.

"The bitch is fucking annoying!"

"I thought you like her." Izuku sighed at his friend's antics.

"I STILL FUCKING DO!"

"Then you shouldn't talk about her like that."

Katsuki crained his neck to glare at his love adviser. His chopsticks snapped in half as he chewed the last of his bento.

"FUCK OFF! Don't fucking order me around you shitty nerd!"

"If you're going to act like this then I'm out. I'll eat with the others." Izuku stated irritated.

"STAY!"

"Ugh.. I'm not a dog for you to order around Kacchan."

Katsuki growled frustrated. Why can't anyone understand him?

Izuku raised a curious brow.

"I need to fucking act like a fucking buddy-buddy with a pathetic Deku like you, so you can't fuck off yet."

The green-haired president pinch the bridge of his nose. "Why don't the two.." he pointed to the scowling teen "..of us.." and he pointed to himself "..ate with the others?" Izuku suggested then cover his finished bento with a red cloth.

"FUCK NO! They are annoying." Katsuki complained and mentally added 'specially around you!'

Izuku exasperatedly groaned but didn't complain.

"So how did 'Code MRFNM' go? Izuku tried changing the subject.

Katsuki clicked his tongue in annoyance "Code MRFNM is one hell of a task. I can't even crack her bored expression and of course, she would just talk to me if its important or if it includes you. Which by the fucking way is really getting on my nerves." He spits out every word with a venom.

"Then we need to make her quickly believe that the two of us are truly friends." Izuku muttered holding his chin.

"And how do you do that?" Katsuki asked in a mocked tone making Izuku roll his eyes.

"First thing first is that you should stop cursing and insulting me out!" this suggestion earns him with a smack on his head which Katsuki earns a 'hey!' in return. "Second. Start by calling me with my real name!" This time Izuki blocked the incoming attack. "Third. We need to hang out in front of Uraraka-san. Maybe her being hostile against you is because she couldn't see the two of us 'getting along' and it's worrying her that you might be threatening or bullying me whenever she isn't around."

Katsuki was silent as he tried processing that but glared at the shrugging green-haired nerd for that last suggestion.

"Why not. Then as for starter, let's go home together later." Katsuki suggested then stood up. "Don't fu- I mean, Don't run away, you hear me!" he added then walk away.

"I have student council meeting later Kacchan!"

Katsuki halted for a second and took a glance from his shoulder, "I'll wait for you then.." he turns back again and muttered a soft "..Izuku." and continued his way inside the school building.

'That was cheating! Totally unfair!' Izuku thought as he was left hanging with a furious red blush on his freckled cheeks.

Unknown to him that a certain ash blonde is also spurting the same blush.

What a finishing death blow.

* * *

 **DON'T MIND ME! YEAH!**

 **Please favorite, follow, and review!**

 **GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRA!**

 **-Nadonaka**


	3. Group Date

**Standard Disclaimer Applied!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Group Date

"What do you think, Midoriya-san?" Yaoyorozu Momo, the vice president of the student council, asked making Izuku snap out of his daydream.

Crap. He inwardly winced. He wasn't listening.

This is all Kacchan's fault. He had been distracted ever since lunch. He never knew that he would be caught off guard at some simple call of his name.

He can't seem to forget the way Kacchan called his name.

"Midoriya-san?" Yaoyorozu asked once again. Todoroki and Iida looked at him worriedly.

Izuku felt his blood rush up to his cheeks, embarrassed at the sudden attention.

"I'm sorry. I was thinking about something. Can you please repeat it again?"

Yaoyorozu sighed but smiled afterwards.

He need to concentrate.

* * *

Izuku was exhausted. The meeting went well but he was kind of distracted the whole time. He felt like it was the longest meeting they have held. He was just glad that the others aren't angry, they are more concern than mad but he felt kind of guilty.

"Hey." Katsuki greeted when Izuku entered their classroom. He is seated in his usual seat with his ankle crossed atop his desk. Looking calm and all. An unKatsuki-like attitude. Something good must've happen.

It was kind of rare because it looks like Kacchan have waited for him so he was expecting that his fuse had already diminished and he'd already have exploded since earlier but instead here he is being calm and relax.

And because this is rare. He went and captured the image in his head. Admiring how the sunset rays seems to cast him a shadow making Izuku's heart goes ba-thump. Even staying still and not saying anything, Kacchan can be cool.

His attention then turns to looks around to reduce suspicion that he was staring, wearing his poker face that he'd perfected being a student council president. It seems that the others went home already.

"Hey, sorry for making you wait." Izuku smiled and approach his desk to gather his belongings.

Katsuki just grunted, slinging his bag and went to stand up.

"You know what." Izuku started and sling his bagpack in his shoulder.

Katsuki gave him a glance indicating Izuku that he was listening as they went to the locker side by side.

"You know that this is pointless, you know." Izuku pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Katsuki furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Katsuki being calm is really scarier than usual.

"Uraraka-san have already gone home, you see, and right now she didn't see us going home together. Get it?" Katsuki's signature scowl returned as he glared at his childhood friend.

"So what? Who the fuck do you think you are to point me the obvious, hah nerd?"

Izuku blinked, taken aback at what Katsuki had said.

"Um. Isn't this 'going home together' a plan to make Uraraka-san think that we are 'getting along'?" Izuku said as he gave Katsuki a look.

"It's still the same so shut the fuck up." Katsuki's firm tone stated that he doesn't want to argue. He changes his indoor shoes to his outdoor shoes and slam his locker hard.

Izuku just shrugged it off and went to change his shoes. "Want to eat out then? My treat."

Izuku heard Katsuki grunts in response making him grin widely. That sounded like an affirmative.

An after school date. How lucky.

* * *

"So, Kacchan? Do you have any other plans?" Izuku asked, as he opens his burger and took a bite.

They went and ate in a fast-food restaurant but Izuku can't take the silence so he tried talking something that started this.

Katsuki gave him a glance behind his fringe and then continued eating his own burger like it was nothing.

"Does that mean you don't?" Izuku sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Kacchan seems to want to dump all of this to him.

"How about you try talking to her?" Izuku suggested.

"You know that, that woman hate my guts."

"Then why not give her something?"

"Fuck you! She'll just throw it away!"

"Help her out? I heard that she was having trouble in trigonometry."

"She has a fucking Deku as a friend to help her out. What's the use?"

"Hang out with her then?"

"You must be fucking shitting me! There's no way she would breath out in the same room as me."

"Aren't you classmates?"

"She's forcing herself."

Izuku sighed. This is going to be hard. Suggesting plans to make Kacchan and Uraraka-san date each other hurts quite a lot but Just talking like this with Kacchan is making him happy even though he isn't showing it out and also he can't go and get his hopes up. He would definitely get burn.

But he need to make them hook up and fast.

Because just being here with Kacchan is already making his hopes up.

His eyes then caught a group hanging out together in the other table. "THAT'S RIGHT!"

Katsuki scowled at the greenet who suddenly stood up in the other side of the table who's eyes sparkled.

"What the fuck!"

"That's right. A GROUP DATE!"

Katsuki gave him a pointed look. "Didn't I tell you that she, the woman who hates my guts, doesn't fucking want to breath in the same room as me?"

"Yes but what if me, Todoroki-kun, and Iida-kun would also come?" Izuku smirked at his brilliant plan.

Katsuki hesitated for a moment but then he nodded in agreement. That isn't so bad.

"How would you make her fucking agree to go though?"

"Didn't you say that she is interested in me?" Izuku wiggled his eyebrows as he smirk smugly.

Katsuki just gave him a blank look.

"But you know Kacchan?"

"What now?"

"I thought we agreed to 'No cursing and insults' around me."

"Don't fucking push your luck."

* * *

Now today, a Sunday morning. Izuku stood in front of the Masutafu Amusement Park, 30 minutes earlier than the meeting time. The four of them agreed that they would be meeting up here. It seems that Iida-kun have a family matters to attend to so it'll just be him, Kacchan, Uraraka-san, and Todoroki-kun.

"Good morning, Izuku." Todoroki calmly greeted as he approached the bewildered greenet.

Izuku blinked in surprised. "Aren't you quite early, Todoroki-kun?"

"I was expecting that you would go early so I went and did too to accompany you." Todoroki gave him a rare smile making Izuku smiled back. He felt that Todoroki was checking him out but he must be imagining it. There's no way that the Ice prince would go and check him out.

"Isn't that sweet of you." Izuku giggled.

"That's only for you." It seems that Todoroki-kun had this habit in making others misunderstand his words.

If he isn't in love with Kacchan, he would definitely fall for this airhead.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Shoto though." Izuku blushed at Todoroki's straight forward statement.

"Didn't I tell you that I couldn't." Izuku look the other way. Even though, he and Todoroki have been friends since their freshmen days he still couldn't have the courage to say his name.

Todoroki was about to protest when Katsuki appeared stomping angrily and scowling as usual.

"The fuck are you doing here, Half-half bastard?" Katsuki snarled. Just being in the same space as this guy is making him go out of control.

"Kacchan!" Izuku scolded him.

"That's because I was invited by Izuku."

Izuku? The fuck is this bastard calling Deku in that familiar way.

"Sorry guys I'm late." Uraraka panted as she halted in front of the three boys.

It was like the surrounding background disappeared. Katsuki's attention was solely in front of the angel who's dazzling in a pink dress that ends just in the middle of her thighs. She was also wearing a navy blue blazer that covers her shoulders and elbows with her hair tied up in a pony-tail.

Is this what you would call a date? Katsuki blushed at the thought.

"That's fine, Uraraka-san. We just got here too." Izuku smiled making sure that he didn't get discourage at the way Kacchan check out Uraraka.

Katsuki glared at the teen. He have been dreaming of saying that statement but he guess that he couldn't. That will be way to familiarly.

"Why don't we go inside? You guys must have not eaten lunch yet, right?" Todoroki suggested with a straight face.

"Okay! Hey, Izu-chan." Uraraka greeted as she latched to Izuku's left arm. It seems that she haven't noticed Katsuki yet but if she did, then she would already be giving him a disinterested look.

Katsuki had a very bad feeling about this. It looks like Deku's group are used to hanging out. He'll definitely feel left out.

"Kacchan." Katsuki perked up at the sudden call. He didn't notice that he was glaring on the ground as he glance up and eyed the curly green-haired teen. "Let's go." Izuku smiled.

Ba-thump.

Katsuki blinks. What was that? He shook his head and followed behind the two in the front. He saw at the corner of his eyes that Todoroki was glaring at him. Well, that's rare. He smirk as he wondered what the bastard's panties got in a twist.

At least he'll be having fun annoying the hell out of the bastard.

* * *

"Let's go on that one!" Uraraka pointed on the largest attraction of the place. The titanic roller coaster.

Izuku paled. "C-can I skip that one? I wanted to get something to drink." he stammered as he laughed nervously. There's no way he'd survive that one.

He was about to walk away when Katsuki laughed and raised a perfected mocked eyebrow "You scared, Deku?"

Izuku glared at his childhood friend "Of-Of course NOT!" he is still a man. That wounded his pride.

"Heh. I definitely remembered that you got a problem to heights." Katsuki teased making Izuku flustered.

"Stop bullying Izu-chan!" Uraraka glared at Katsuki.

This made Izuku panicked. Crap. He forgot about Uraraka for a second. He then look for an excuse "He is just teasing, Uraraka-san."

"But.."

"He's like that all the time. Don't worry about it." Izuku smiled giving Katsuki the look who just shrugged and look away. This guy isn't even taking this seriously.

"If you are afraid of heights then just hold my hands." Todoroki offered his right hand towards the flustered Izuku.

Katsuki's eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"No. I'll be fine. I'm not a kid anymore. Let's go." Izuku quickly said as he dash towards the said attraction followed by the other three. He wanted to cry. He wanted to go home.

When they arrived in the front line, Izuku thought of their sitting arrangement. He needs to make Kacchan and Uraraka sit together.

As if, the Gods up there heard him. There are four seats left at the back.

"T-Todoroki-kun.." he hesitated. He can throw his pride for a bit. For Kacchan. "Is that offer still standing?" Izuku shyly look up at his treasurer.

This statement made Katsuki turns towards them. What the fuck was that?

"You mean the hands?"

Izuku blushed and nodded his head.

"Wait. I want to sit with Izu-chan too and I can hold your hands." Uraraka pouted.

Katsuki didn't know why he had felt relieved at the thought of Deku and Round Face together. That was a weird feeling.

"Sorry but I was first." Todoroki said and drag the greenet in the seat. He didn't fail to see the bastard gave him a smug look.

He gritted his teeth. The fuck does this bastard thinks he is doing?

He was about to snatch Izuku when the said greenet turns his head and winks at him.

He blinks and then turns towards the pouting brunette at the back seat. He frowns then sat down besides Uraraka.

He didn't know why but why didn't he felt that excitement he always thought he would feel whenever he is around this girl.

He then gave the back of his childhood friend's head a glare when he saw that the bastard was firmly holding his hand.

Ba-thump.

He also didn't know why but he also wanted to hold onto that hand. He frowns and gritted his teeth hard.

What have he been thinking?

* * *

Izuku sighed. Totally exhausted. He had never been glad to walk on the ground.

After separating with Todoroki and Uraraka. He and Katsuki is now walking back home as their houses are just in the same neighborhood.

"You know how my effort turned out totally useless." Izuku complained as he gave the unusually silent ash blonde a glare. "How dare you didn't socialize to Uraraka-san while I was giving you two an alone time."

He had been dragging Todoroki to gave them an alone time but it seems that Katsuki have been grumpy the whole time.

"Are you even serious Kacchan?" Izuku halted his steps. Katsuki just kept on walking forward making Izuku groan in frustration. "What is wrong with you?"

Katsuki just grunted then stays silent again.

"If you are like this then I'm not helping you out anymore." Izuku threatened.

Katsuki stops and glared at the greenet. "Go ahead and fuck off." He said tonelessly then walk forward.

"Mou. I was just joking Kacchan! Can't even take a joke." Izuku pouted and stride back besides Katsuki.

He can't just go and leave Kacchan. Whenever he looks at his back, it looks like Kacchan's so lonely that it's making Izuku worry.

"I'm sorry okay?" Izuku muttered as he glance down on the ground. "Did I do something wrong? I was really doing my best to help you out." He then added.

Katsuki sighed and brush his hair with his hand. "You didn't do anything. It wasn't your fault. I'm just not feeling good."

Izuku glance up at the ash blonde teen. He couldn't really tell if it was the sunset or that if it was a pink tint adorning the blonde's ears as he looks away. Was he embarrassed? Either way, it makes Izuku happy.

This is the first time that he was able to make Katsuki react to him.

Izuku caught the sight of their apartment. "Well, I'm here." He disguised his disappointment with exhaustion as he walk towards the building. "Bye, Kacchan." He said one last time and smiled at his friend.

He didn't expect that Kacchan would stop. What's more? He didn't expect the next words Kacchan said.

"See you tomorrow, Izuku."

Izuku willed himself to not fall on the ground as his knees weaken at the sight in front of him. Katsuki's ash blond hair looks heavenly with the sunset giving it a glow as he showed Izuku a rare unKatsuki smile then left hurriedly.

If Katsuki's smirk is hot as hell then his smile is definitely deadly.

* * *

 **Finally! I GOT REVIEWS! Thank you very mucho~**

 **Sorry about the point of view thingy. I don't know how to work on it. Lol.**

 **Fav, Follow, and Review Please?**

 **GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRAAAAAA!**

 **-Nadonaka**


	4. Chapter 4

**Standard Disclaimer Applied!**

* * *

Chapter 4: St. Valentines Day, Cultural Festival and a Confession

Katsuki had been popular ever since he was young. He's athletic, smart, rich, and talented. He had never once thought of something that he couldn't get.

It was the first time he had felt some emotion from someone. That was when he met the angelic and cheerful Uraraka Ochako.

She was beautiful, kind, and something else. It was the first time his heart leapt. The first time he wanted someone.

That was before.

But what is this new feeling?

Frustration. Irritation. Annoyance.

It's all but negative emotions but he couldn't start to hate it.

And the culprit who's making him experience that new feelings is Midoriya Izuku. His childhood friend who's the student council president. A nerd who is always being led around. A useless good for nothing Deku who's only good point is his head though sometimes idiotic but kind of useful.

Deku had been annoying since they were young. He was nosy and stupid. He doesn't even want to be acquainted with the idiot.

But why does the feeling of envy, something he haven't experience before have kept on rising in the pit of his stomach. He doesn't know why he was jealous of Deku.

Deku is useless. Deku is weak. Deku is good for nothing. And Bakugou Katsuki is everything but perfect.

So why?

He gritted his teeth as he watch the scenery passed by in the window of the car.

"It was quite rare for young master to ride the car to the academy." The unnamed driver said awkwardly amidst the silence.

Katsuki glance at the rear view mirror for a second before humming a response.

When the car arrived at the parking lot, Katsuki hastily open the door and stomp his way inside the building.

He heard their driver said something like 'take care' which he couldn't care less.

The trees, the grass, and even the tennis court he passed by earlier reminds him of the idiot.

Everything green. Even the broccoli from his breakfast earlier.

He was irritated. Why the fuck had he been thinking of Deku? Who the fuck does Deku think he is invading his head like this?

He exchanged his outdoor shoes and wore his indoor shoes when he arrived in the locker ignoring the overflowing pink envelopes. He squinted his eyes to a glare and slam his locker door shut. Shoving both hands inside his pants pockets he stomp his way towards class 1-A.

The other students made way squealing and fan-girling silently as usual.

Yes, the usual. Today is supposed to be a normal day to Katsuki as usual.

The only difference was that. Today is St. Valentines day.

The predators known as girls had their eyes on the most popular students today.

"Bakugou-sama seems to be in a bad mood. Are you sure you are giving him honmei?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Today is supposed to be our day. You shouldn't waste it with your cowardice."

"Then how about Todo-sama? Are you giving him one?"

"You shouldn't underestimate me."

"I'll be having skin-ship today."

"Izu-tan will be mine today."

"Aren't you being overly confident?"

Izuku sweatdropped as he accidentally heard the gossip from the girls. He stealthily walked at the corner avoiding being cornered from the scary predators. Disguising his usually green-curly hair with a beanie and a fake glasses on.

Valentines day is one scary event he had experienced before.

It was normal for him to received sweets on a daily occurrence but it's different when it's valentines day.

He was contemplating on going to school but he had a mission today.

He wanted to give Kacchan an anonymous honmei chocolate as usual.

He knew that Kacchan hates sweet food. Kacchan likes spicy food more but because valentines day is supposed to be a day for love then he wanted to express his love for Kacchan using chocolates.

It's kind of creepy that a guy is giving chocolates to another guy but he wanted to give chocolates to the one he likes nevertheless.

Izuku sighed in relief when he entered the classroom.

"Izu-chan! Good morning!" Uraraka beamed brightly as she approaches Izuku.

Izuku caught Katsuki's glare and gulp down nervously. It seems that the great Bakugou is in a bad mood.

"Good morning, Uraraka-san." Izuku smiled warmly making Uraraka blush a little at the cuteness.

"I- uhm I actually had something for you." The brunette whispered and shove a heart shape box in front of his face. "It's giri chocolate though! I gave everyone one." she added.

'Though yours was the only heart shape one.' The others thought simultaneously.

Izuku blink in surprise "For me?" he asked nervously and stole a glance at his childhood friend's reaction. And as expected, the ash blonde was emitting a dark aura which made him reluctant to accept the chocolate.

"Yes!" Uraraka beamed brightly.

"It's giri right?"

Uraraka blink twice then nodded slowly. Her eyes clearly showed disappointment making Izuku heart filled with guilt.

"I-I'll accept it. Thank you, Uraraka-san." Izuku said as he accepted the carefully wrapped box with both hands.

"Good morning Izuku." Todoroki interrupted the awkward atmosphere making Izuku sighed in relief for the second time.

Katsuki watched the interaction between his crush and his annoying childhood friend.

He's fucking jealous. He also wanted a chocolate.

But he doesn't know who he wanted it from. It confusing and irritating.

Why the fuck does Deku had to receive chocolate first? He's much more popular than that guy.

Deku is annoying as usual but why the fuck is he shining more than before? His eyes had already interlock with him twice today. He's happy but also irritated.

Why the fuck is he happy? He gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Good morning Todoroki-kun." Deku said cheerfully making Katsuki snap out of his thoughts.

His previous emotion suddenly went downhill.

That's right. The reason why he started being annoyed was when the group date started.

It was because of half and half bastard.

He had suspected it. Todoroki Shoto is a homo and that's what making him much more angrier than before.

If that Canada flag is a fag then that guy must've been in love with Deku.

Fuck!

Just thinking about it is making him pissed off.

"Is that valentines chocolate?" Todoroki casually asked in his usual monotone voice while looking at the box Izuku was holding.

"It's giri chocolate. Uraraka-san gave it to me." Izuku replied.

"I have some for you too. Wait I'll go get it." Uraraka said and rushes towards her chair.

"If you guys had the time to give and receive chocolates then do it after class." Aizawa's muttered while he entered the class. "And take your seats, homeroom is starting."

"Anyway, the cultural festival is coming soon. So Iida, get up and choose two representatives for the class." Aizawa said then lied down on his infamous sleeping bag. "If your finish discussing then wake me up." He added and zip up his sleeping bag.

The students sweat dropped at their adviser's attitude.

Iida walked in front of the class. His eyeglasses glinted as he raise it with his index finger. "So let's choose, who to represent our class. Any volunteer?"

"How about Midoriya and Yaoyorozu? Aren't they supposed to be the student council president and vice president?" Mineta said raising a hand.

Izuku tensed up when he heard his name.

"No can't do. Midoriya and Yaoyorozu are going to be busy so that choice is a no." Iida said making Izuku sighed in relief.

"Uhm—" Izuku raised his hand. "How about Uraraka-san as our female representative. I'm sure she'll be suited for the job."

Katsuki had the urge to volunteer for the male representative but it'll make him seem desperate and unKatsuki-like.

"As expected of our Student Council President. Accepted." Iida said with a smile.

"I'll do my best!" Uraraka said cheerfully and walk in the front.

"Then how about Bakugou as the male representative?" Kirishima said with a grin.

Katsuki had never been grateful towards that shitty hair before.

"Bakugou isn't suited to represent our class. He is rude and has a foul mouth, he will ruin our reputation."

"What the fuck did you say, you shitty glasses?" Katsuki snap as he slam both his hands on his desk. "You think I couldn't fucking do it? Dream on! I'LL VOLUNTEER FOR THE FUCKING POSITION!"

"See?" Iida pointed a robotic gesture in his direction.

"Why don't we let him? Isn't it a good thing that Ka-Bakugou-san is trying to participate in an event. This is actually a first, right?" Izuku suggested.

With this kind of suggestion. Maybe Kacchan's anger would minimize but when he glance in front of his desk, instead of being grateful at him. Kacchan was glaring daggers in his direction.

Why? He was sure that he was helping him out. Did he do something wrong?

"If Midoriya said so." Iida hesitantly said as Katsuki stomp his way in front of the class.

It was supposed to be a good thing. He is gonna be working with round face for a month. They will be together for a month with a decent reason but why?

Why is he seriously pissed off?

* * *

The homeroom passed but they still haven't decided on what to do so they decided to put it on hold for tomorrow.

At lunch, Class 1-A wasn't able to go out when the predators crowded their exit.

Students from other classes gather their courage and one by one gave the class chocolates. Though they didn't received any honmei chocolates and just received giri ones. Even Mineta received chocolates.

Katsuki smugly smirk victoriously in Izuku's direction as he gave Izuku a clear view of the mountain of chocolates in a bag in his desk.

Izuku restrained the urge to roll his eyes. As expected of Kacchan, he's competing even in receiving chocolates.

"Yeah, yeah, you win Mr. Hotshot." Izuku muttered and rested his head in his palm.

Katsuki frowned. He won. He actually had thrice the size of what Deku received.

But why isn't he satisfied? What does he want?

He stole a glance in Izuku's direction then to the chocolates in his desk.

"Hey." Katsuki started in an unusually small voice making Izuku tense up.

"W-What is it?" Izuku whispered suddenly becoming embarrassed that Kacchan started a conversation with him.

"You gonna be busy later?"

"Ah, yes. We're going to have a meeting for the upcoming cultural festival."

"I'll wait for you here."

"Eh?" Izuku blink in surprised. "Come again?"

"Don't fucking make me wait for you." Katsuki gritted out.

Izuku blink twice then blush at the thought. Was Kacchan suggesting that both of them walk home together?

Can he really raise his hopes up? Isn't it bad? Was Kacchan trying to tease him? Does Kacchan knows he likes him?

He glance up and watch Katsuki's broad shoulders. It wasn't a first that they walk home together so why is he so nervous?

What's so different about today?

That's right. The anonymous chocolate. He should have the time to put it inside his locker if Katsuki waits for him in the classroom.

"The meeting should go on for hours, you know."

"Hmm."

It must be his imagination but he thought he saw Kacchan's ears turned red.

* * *

Izuku rushed back in the classroom after the meeting ended. The others had already gone back after he locked the student council room. He slowly slides the door open and his heart nearly stops.

Kacchan, who hates waiting, there lies in his seat with his feet atop his desk, sleeping peacefully.

Izuku carefully approached his desk silently. Kacchan's face is peaceful. The usual scowl on his face is nowhere to be seen.

It was a Kacchan he haven't seen yet. It's kind of refreshing but it's also making him suffer.

Is Kacchan trying to make him expect things? Is Kacchan being here means something?

"Kacchan.." Izuku muttered softly. Katsuki face scrunched up making Izuku flinch but he didn't wake up. He took out the chocolate he made last night and put it atop his desk. He's supposed to put it inside his shoe locker but forgot when he rushed back.

It was like, the fuse that he kept on wet was trying to light up on its own. It's trying to burst up on its own, his feelings that is.

He wanted to say it.

Kacchan is probably sleeping so this should be a good chance to let it go.

"Kacchan.. I—" he breath in deeply and let it out with a sigh "—I like you."

The curtains fluttered in the wind making Izuku realized what he just said and immediately flushed up.

"What am I even saying?" he muttered.

He watched Katsuki a bit more then breath out a sighed.

"Kacchan." He said softly while shaking Katsuki awake. "Wake up! It's time to go home." He added more firmly.

Katsuki groaned and squinted his eyes open. "What time is it?" He grumbled under his breath.

Izuku took out his smartphone and look up the time. "6:47 pm." he stated.

"I see." Katsuki said and stood up. He stared at the chocolate which was currently atop his desk for a bit making Izuku sweat nervously.

"W-what's the matter?" Izuku silently cursed himself for stuttering.

Crimson eyes met emerald ones for a bit. Then Katsuki took the chocolate and shove it inside his bag without any questions. He grab the 4 paper bags filled with chocolates and walked his way out of the classroom. Izuku followed close by behind.

"I'm sorry I made you wait." Izuku said. Katsuki just hummed in response.

Izuku must have expected way too much. There's no way Kacchan would be interested in him.

He was just his childhood friend. His love advisor and he promised that he would help him get together with Uraraka.

Why can't he give up?

He gripped his bag strapped tightly and bit his lower lip. He wanted Kacchan to look at him more.

Please look at me.

Kacchan.

* * *

 **Sorry about the late update. How are you?**

 **So— Do you want Kacchan to be awake or not?**

 **Please fav, follow , and review?**

 **GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRA!**

 **-Nadonaka Desu**


End file.
